Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, les tiens, le reflet de mon destin
by Mawey
Summary: Tout commence lors de la balade aux enfers de Dean, à son évasion. Tout au long de cette fic', des sentiments naîtras de plus en plus fort entre l'homme et son sauveur, quant à d'autre se détruit petit à petit. Certaines personnes s'opposeront à cette relation, au point d'en commettre quelques mort importante pour ces deux hommes.


Une secousse dans la vie.

Silence.

Tristesse.

Solitude.

Voilà ce que ressentais notre pauvre Sam depuis le départ de son frère. Ah mon dieu, que sa pu le chagrin dans cette maison. Heureusement que Bobby est là pour lui apporter son soutien. Mais j'ai bien peur que celui-ci ne comble le vide du frangin, à présent séparé de sa moitié, de son clown de service. Il s'ennuie tellement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne chasse pour se remettre de ces émotions.

Mais des chasses, Samy en avait rien à faire, ils en avaient beaucoup trop fait depuis la mort de son frère.

Mais Bobby ne le quitta pas pour autant. Il fait des recherches à la chasse au démons exprès pour détendre son vieil ami.

Bobby(lui montrant une vidéo posté sur internet) : Allez ! Lève ton cul gamin, il y a un dégât de fou dans ce putain de café à l'autre bout de la ville.

Sam : C'est gentil Bobby, mais là j'ai pas envie.

Bobby : Allez mon grand, ressaisis toi putain, sa va faire un mois qu'il est partit ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait aimé sa ? Te voir pleurer sur ton propre sort ?

Sam : Je pleure pas. J'ai pas envie de sortir, c'est tout. Des chasses, des chasses, des chasses, on ne fait que sa depuis un mois justement ! Laisse moi tranquille Bobby !

Sam sortit en trombe en claquant la porte.

Arriver à l'Impala, la voiture, QUE DIS-JE ? Le bébé !de son frère, son bijou, sa femme, bref, cette voiture qu'il chéri tant maintenant dégueulassé par les pigeons.

Il caressait le capot du bout des doigts. Chuchotant des mots doux, comme le faisait son frère. Il prit un chiffon dans le coffre et nettoya les fientes de ces vaux-rien de piafs. Il se dit, que, si il le voudrait, sa serait les pigeons qu'ils chasseraient pas ces stupides démons.

Il s'assoit enfin sur le siège passager, où il avait l'habitude de voir son frère ne jamais quitter ce volant, qui, maintenant ne reste qu'une place vide. Cette voiture qui recouvrait les moments les plus comiques des tous était devenu l'endroit le plus nostalgique. Mais il se sentait comme chez lui et se réfugié là à chaque moment qu'il voulait être seul.

A ce moment là, Bobby sortit et le vit dans l'Impala. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il devait le laisser tranquille et alla faire un tour.

 _Pendant ce temps :_

?: Qu'...Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?...mmh... aaaaaaahh putain, c'est qu'j'me suis bien niqué là...

(bruit de pas qui s'approche)

?: Qui va là ?! mm...

La voix : Ferme les yeux. N'est pas peur, tu ne crains rien.

?: Qui êtes vous ? AAAH ! Putain de merde c'que … ? De... Qu'est-ce...Comment.. ? J'ai plus rien ! Ahah ! Je suis guéri ! (Il se lève d'un bond)

La voix : Reste calme, je vais te sortir de là maintenant.

?: Mais je suis où ? C'est... sombre.

La voix : Tu es en Enfer. Mais je suis venu pour te sortir de là. Donne ta main.

?: Que... quoi ? En Enfer ? Nan, je... je suis mort... Samy !

La voix : Il va bien.

?: Samy... je m'en veux de t'avoir laisser...

La voix : Donne ta main Dean, et tu le retrouveras.

Dean : Comment tu connais mon nom toi ? Et t'es qui au juste ? Une espèce d'ange gardien ?

La voix : (gêné) euh... oui, on peut dire sa comme ça...

Dean : Quoi ? Hahaha c'est la meilleure !

La voix : Comment t'as guéri à ton avis ?

Dean : … Sans blague ? T'es vraiment... Un ange ? Rien que pour moi ? (dit il d'un rire jaune)

La voix : Bon... si je dis comment je m'appelle, tu me suis ?

Dean : Euh... oui.

La voix : C'est Castiel. Tu viens ? (d'ôté d'un magnifique sourire et d'une main tendu à cet humain)

Dean lui rend le sourire et amène sa main à celle de l'ange, qui, celles-ci sont entouré d'une lumière à couper le souffle.

Et d'un coup il se retrouve à l'arrière de la maison, là où on peut distinguer parfaitement l'ombre de l'Impala. Seul. Sans aucune trace de l'ange. Où peut-il être ? Était il réel ? Pas de réponses à ses questions mais peut l'importe. Il court vers son petit bébé où il entrevoit la silhouette de son frère à l'intérieur. Il se précipite à la voiture tout en criant son nom.

Celui-ci pense que c'est une rêverie, que c'est dans sa tête. Quand l'aîné approche sa tête à la vitre en criant « Samy » à travers la porte. Sam sursaute à son arrivée et se précipite dans ses bras à chaude larmes.

Une grande explication s'impose...


End file.
